The Technomancer Chronicles
by Froggy-slice
Summary: Technomancer, an extremely powerful bio mechanical magical race of humanoids who have been locked in battle with the burning legion for generations. what happenes when they arrive on azeroth pursuing sargeras? Even worse, when they arrive in outland?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Amidst countless ruins of worlds conquered and civilizations destroyed, he sat and pondered, his eyes, massive vortexes of flame and malice were closed as his fingers, twisted, malformed talons of death caressed his chin, legions of malignant beings stood before him, ready to serve, ready to destroy in his name.

And destroy he would. Oh he would destroy so…beautifully.

He would destroy it all. For the countless things he'd witnessed gave him cause, provided him the evidence he'd need to judge the beings of the universe, undeserving of existence.

The precious creations of his brother and his former comrades would be removed from the universe…would be cleansed.

He could see a very vast amount. His vision carried across countless fathoms and his senses were flooded with so many potential first targets.

His army…this new legion would need practice. They would need to learn how to work together before they became a workable force of nature.

But he couldn't simply just choose any world. Some of the Titan's creations would prove too much for his army, as disorganized as they were.

No, he'd have to choose a world with denizens of moderate strength for his army to gain experience on. A world that they could fight against that would provide, if only for a while a moderate defense.

He searched, his consciousness skimming over the minds of the beings of numerous worlds, for a week until he found one.

The denizens of this plane were barbarians of numerous cultures with a warrior's strength about them and were zealous and steadfast in their beliefs.

Numerous species resided on this world, but only two really stood apart from the rest. They were identical in all but practice. One was more industrialized. Hard working and used to labor, these people were capable of great feats of engineering and mechanics. Seeming to love to outdo everything they accomplished with something even more outlandish and inspiring.

The second species was magical.

Inventive and cunning. These people relied on their abilities to accomplish great feats. Mastering transformations, levitation, elemental manipulation…the list goes on. With their power they subjugated any other species that challenged them. Trolls, vampires, dragons, werewolves…they all fell to the magical beings. But even with their power they feared their non magical sister race, whose mechanical strength matched their magical.

The two existed in a relative harmony, neither daring to offend the other.

They would pave the road for this new army…They would be the hammer that shaped the sword of the burning legion.

This world…Terra…would become a tool for the legion.

The burning legion invaded this world suddenly, enslaving and recruiting countless new members, mostly from the subjugated races.

But even that didn't prepare the demons for what came next.

Both species surged to the front lines, eager to defend their world, thirsting for war…

The burning legion had no Idea the hornets net they had stirred up…Sargeras had no idea…

The very first time the burning legion invaded this world was the very first time they were…humiliated on a massive scale.

Machine and magic assaulted and destroyed the demons and soon after that. Machine and magic combined, and gave birth to a species even more powerful than the first two.

It was a disaster. It was a disaster that the dark titan had not anticipated, but happily allowed to pass. For the results of this experiment were even greater than he had thought they would be.

Yes, this is exactly what the legion needed.

Terra did not fall. The burning legion had gained its method of training.

This war went on for generations. The denizens of Terra only grew in power, evolving both physically and technologically to face their ever growing foe.

But the Dark titan saw this not as a defeat…but as an opportunity.

The people of Terra grew immeasurably strong. Those of the burning legion who had survived the devastating attacks wrought upon them by the terrans returned, hardened warriors of renowned strength and power, capable of handling all thrown their way.

Yes…

Terra fell right into Sargeras' plans so perfectly.

Many didn't make it past their first week. Arrogance had no place on this world…many learned that quickly or died horrible shameful deaths.

He lost count of how many years this went on and he had long since stopped caring. Terra continued to serve its purpose however unintentionally, fueling power into the burning legion and allowing for his vast army to begin their sweep across the cosmos.

Success was an understatement. None of the worlds the burning legion had come across had stood a chance; many of the demons who had survived the ravages of Terra went to these worlds expecting the same kind of harsh resistance to spring up.

They never did.

World after world fell, species after species either became servants or were destroyed.

Their campaign…flawless.

Until they met the Eredar…

Three leaders ruled this race.

Two were seduced by the intoxicating promises of power the burning legion could offer.

One was not. He rallied those he could and led an army to combat the burning legion.

It was the strongest resistance the legion had ever come across since Terra and although the third leader was defeated, he was not killed, he escaped on his starship with thousands of his untainted race and shot off into the cosmos.

The burning legion would not let them go so easily.

They refused to suffer this humiliation.

They pursued these people for thousands of years.

It was sometime during this that the dark titan's attention was drawn to yet another world, one filled with vast magics that smelled of the Titan's doing and so much like Terra had been... He could sense the great magic swirling on this world and sought to have it for himself.

But he first had to deal with the Draenei. He traced them to a world inhabited by green skinned beings called orcs, whose bond with their planet both disgusted yet intrigued him.

He saw the growing bond between the Orcs and the Draenei and sought to end that before it grew too strong.

The chaos he wrought upon the Orcs and the Draenei would be the stuff of demonic legends. It was so…perfect, so beautiful. The destruction he brought to the world of Drenor, forcing the shattered remains of those once Eredar to flee once again while at the same time enacting his plan to gain this other world as his own. The people…the high elves were so easily corrupted, so easily swayed.

But even on the precipice of destruction, the elves proved more formidable…proved to be the most formidable foe they had to face for a long, long while, even greater than the Draenei. They destroyed the portal that would have brought the dark titan to that world and ousted the ones responsible for this calamity that split apart the very land…

Ten thousand years of evolution followed.

This world…Azeroth gave birth to numerous other species, each one more unique than the last. The dark titan's desire for this world grew even more, soon developing numerous extravagant plans to shatter the world and gain its energies, and he began to grow desperate as well. Azeroth was reacting the same way Terra did when it was invaded. The people, the very planet itself was gaining strength at an unbelievable pace in order to combat them. He did NOT want that. Not for this world.

Orcish invasions, undead plagues….he sent one thing after another at this world and they continued to persevere. They continued to defeat the burning legion again and again and again until finally he'd had enough and sent one of his generals, Archimonde to destroy this world…

And again they were defeated.

The dark titan's frustration only grew when the Draenei crash landed on Azeroth and gained the protection of the alliance.

Eventually, he focused his sole attention on Azeroth, plotting, manipulating and waiting for the chance to conquer these stubborn beings.

He forgot all about the first world to defeat the legion…forgot all about the beings whose ability to kill them had given said demons the fortitude to do what they could do.

Sergeas the Dark Titan commander of the Burning legion had forgotten all about Terra…

(((69)))

Bright green eyes narrowed down at the mangled form of the dread lord before him, Next to him stood three more people, One with fiery red hair, another with bushy brown hair and the last with pale yellow, almost silver hair. Their entire bodies radiated power and bloodlust and their weapons and armor gleamed with a metallic quality seen in new gear…yet these were veterans.

"So," began the blonde, a twisted smile forming upon his lips as he kneeled down. There was a screen over his eyes glowing blue and flooded with data and information. His left ear was replaced with a metallic headphone looking covering that connected to the screen.

"Your dark master has abandoned you here eh?" he brought forth his weapon. A foot long metal stick with intricate markings and runes upon it and rested the end on the dread lord's forehead.

"Deemed us no longer worthy to challenge did he?" the end of the stick began to glow, making the demon on the ground actually _whimper._

The lone female of the group, the one with bushy hair crossed her arms over a busty, armored chest. Her left arm wasn't organic…it was mechanical.

"That's bloody bullshit," he snarled as he pulled the stick back slowly. The dread lord screamed in agony as a stream of silver was ripped from his brain. None of the group was affected in anyway.

"Our world didn't spend generations fighting you _filth_…JUST SO YOU CAN RUN AWAY!"

The green eyed one tapped a button on his right shin. A compartment opened up with a hiss and spat out a turquoise vial, letting the demon know that this man's legs…or at least the bottom half of his right leg was mechanical as well.

The red head spoke. His voice was an artificial, mechanical one that had an echo quality to it.

"There is no escape…not from us," he said.

The last of the silver disconnected from the demon's head and the result of this act was a sticky stream of silver dangling from the end of the blonde's weapon.

"I have it," he said to the green eyed one who gave a nod and opened the vial.

"Good work." He held out the vial and allowed the blonde to place the silver substance within. The dread lord had stopped screaming and was lying there, panting. The blonde rose back up and turned away.

"Our work here is done. Mudblood, you can have him," he said with a teasing smirk.

The woman snorted and uncrossed her arms. Her left eye flashed an eerie glowing red as she eyed the fallen demon.

"Lazy ass," she muttered even as her arm broke apart at the seams and transformed into a high tech and dangerous looking gun that pulsated with blue energy. The blonde snorted and gave a smirk, opting not to say anything, much to the amusement of the woman.

She looked back down to the demon and aimed her weapon at his chest. "Any last words?" she asked.

The dread lord managed one last glare. **"If you go there, Technomancer…there will be no saving you from…him. You…tread dangerous waters. And he will steal your world in retaliation for your arrogance."**

An armor plated foot stomped harshly into his chest making the demon gasp out in pain. The green eyed man stared down at him his eyes narrowed and angry.

"_When _we go there, demon, the cosmos itself will sing of the horror we will unleash upon you and your precious dark master."

An aura flared around him and illuminated his face, revealing a handsome visage with rectangular green glasses made of energy and glowing green lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead.

"And afterwards, we will come to each and every one of your worlds and rip them from your broken, dying hands. Then we'll see whose world belongs to whom."

He removed his foot and walked away.

"Kill him slowly, Hermione."

The woman smirked. A ring of energy sprang into existence around the middle of her arm-gun and began to spin.

"With pleasure," she said.

The dread lord's screams rent the night air for three hours…

Yes…

Sargeras had forgotten about this world, dismissed them altogether in favor of conquering Azeroth,

But Terra had far from forgotten him…

The green eyed man eyed the Vial in his hand and smirked.

Azeroth…

The Technomancers would be meeting her soon enough.

Sargeras was living on borrowed time…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bit of lore and a back story for ya. Hope ya liked it.**

**And for those of you who can't guess, the four killing and memory extracting the dread lord were Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco.**

**Race History Technomancer: The Technomancers came into existence around 50 A.D. by then sixteen generations had already been born, grew old and died fighting the legion. The magical and non-magical people had long since banded together and mastered fighting alongside each other.**

**It was during a battle, when a magical one picked up a bow and used his magic to enhance the weapon the fire said weapon into the chest of a fel-guard, blowing a hole in his chest that a discovery was made. Many more began to do this and as the years went by, they started getting more and more creative with their creations. The non-magical people started getting bolder and bolder with the machines and weapons they could create in their eagerness to see how they would work with magic until, generations later, everyone had a magical aura that fueled one or more mechanical body part and weapon. Technomancers have a wide variety of spells and technologies, making them extremely dangerous and unpredictable in battle. They are the ultimate mixture of magic and machine with vast cities pulsating with arcane and harnessed energies. **

**They are ruthless and battle hungry. No demon is safe and they kill on sight, anyone or anything associated with demons. They are generally either sadistically happy or extremely cold in personality with a few emotions in between. They also have an ironic liking for creating androids in the shapes of demons. Usually imps and Nethrezim.**

**Hope yall like this. I put in a good bit of work for this one. **

**Oh and not to worry. The chapters for the rest of my stories are almost complete. Those of you who are reading all of my fics prepare for a mass update REALLY soon!**

**Till next time PEACE out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

**Desire forged**

The Technomancers, through their constant increases in power and scientific prowess, have long since discovered and created a means to travel the stars.

They could have left the war with the burning legion hundreds of years ago and pursued a relative life of peace as refugees on another world in a manner similar to the Draenei, gaining powerful allies and much needed shelter and help…

If they desired such a thing.

Technomancers are stubborn. They are proud and they are dedicated.

They would never…NEVER abandon the world they were birthed upon. They would never forsake the very planet their ancestors before them had spent their entire lives defending and fighting for.

In their eyes, to forsake their world and run from these invaders is the…ultimate act of cowardice that utterly filled any Technomancer who thought of such a blasphemous option with disgust and loathing.

Nothing…NOTHING was ever going to move them from THEIR planet.

Draco Malfoy had…admittedly been awed by the images he'd seen when he ripped that pathetic dread lord's memories from his brain and had cast him into his thoughts and even a slight hope to seeing such an…untainted and beautiful world. A world filled with lush forests and beautiful oceans. A world coursing with life and civilization. He had yearned for it briefly.

Then crushed such traitorous thoughts with ruthless abandon.

No

Terra was his home. NOTHING would or could ever replace it. A world's image meant nothing! He knew this. Every Technomancer in the world knew it.

If they wanted a world much like the one he'd seen in that demon's memories, they'd have to make it a reality on Terra. They WOULD destroy Sargeras and the WOULD restore their planet back to the beautiful thing it had once been…generations ago. They would rid their planet of its demonic taint, would heal the dry cracked land and cleanse the land of the geysers spewing forth constant streams of fel fire.

He eyed Harry. The man was still fingering the vial that held the memory, his eyes gleamed with thinly veiled excitement and Draco had to admit to himself, he was excited as well.

However his very soul was a hurricane of several different emotions raging like a storm inside.

On top of learning of this other world, he had learned other things.

One of which was going to echo across the entirety of Terra like an inferno and drive every single Technomancer alive into a rage that no one could or even would try to stop. Even now as he thought about it more, he felt his magic pulsate, prompting Hermione to briefly glance at him before shrugging and turning back around. He paid her no mind.

The four of them walked for about an hour. They could have flown. They could have run. Hell they could have teleported to where they needed to be but they didn't and Draco was glad for the down time. He needed to get his thoughts organized and ready.

"Here we go." Harry's sudden words pulled Draco from his thoughts as the four of them came over a hill and gazed down at the marvel before them.

"Let's get this to lord Dumbledore."

London. A bastion of power no demon had ever dared to breech. Utterly teeming with life, magic and technology. This city is but one testament of the overwhelming abilities of the race that constructed it.

Located on what the Technomancers simply called the isles. It is the only lexicon of Technomancer power in this area, surrounded by demon encampments on all sides and further out, by the ocean itself. London is a superpower, led by Albus, Aberforth and Arianna Dumbledore, the three siblings, renowned for their unmatched prowess and charisma.

The four paid none of the amazing features of London any heed. Why should they when they had grown up in this city? They only cared for one thing. And that thing arrived in the form of a floating metal sphere about the size of a basketball with a glowing violet light attached to the front of it few seconds later. The machine hovered before them beeped a few times then bathed all four in purple light.

"_Scan complete. No anomalies detected. Permission to enter, granted." _The thing said in a rather feminine mechanical voice.

Before the four's eyes a shimmering green barrier that encased the entirety of London appeared before them and a tiny section big enough for them to step through opened up. They wasted no time and the barrier closed up and shimmered out of sight again, deceiving any demon fresh enough on the lands of Terra not to know any better…waiting for them to make the mistake of coming into contact and being reduced to cinders.

Harry eyed each of his companions with the closest thing to warmth a Technomancer could make and jerked his head toward the largest building, a hovering monolith that looked like a futuristic medieval castle.

"Let's go."

"Humph," said Draco with a smirk as the group vanished out of existence with a static pop and flash of blue.

((69))

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore along with his two siblings, Arianna and Aberforth are three of the most powerful Technomancers ever born.

As such, they rule over London, acting as supreme commanders and governing everything that happens inside the city.

They gained their titles tough blood, sweat, sacrifice, death and hard ache as they grew up until everyone in London and the ten other great cities eventually knew who they were.

As such, all three of them were immediately able to sense when Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione arrived.

Arianna, a radiantly beautiful woman despite her slightly advanced age gave a bright smile even as the blue flash materialized into the four young and up and coming soldiers.

Dumbledore's glasses, a pair of transparent blue screens of half moon shaped light, held in place by a strip of thin metal across the nose and by a singular strip of metal connected to a mechanical device on his right ear, seemed to glow more brightly as he stood and gave a respectful bow, allowing his extremely long beard to nearly drag on the ground.

Aberforth simply inclined his head in slight respect, the corner of his mouth upturned…just a little.

"Ah, Harry my boy. And Ron, Draco and Hermione too," said Lord Albus, his smile seeming to penetrate them all. Dumbledore and Arianna were almost unique in terms of personality. They seemed to radiate happiness and warmth whereas their brother was the typical, hardened, cold and almost imposing figure any Technomancer strived to be.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron dropped to a knee and planted a fist in the ground, bowing their head in respect and subservience.

"Oh, there is no need for you four to bow. How many times must I say this?"

Arianna's voice was like bell chimes lighting up anyone's mood. Her smile, radiant and wide seemed to glow as she ushered the four young adults to the feet, literally hauling Draco off the ground and onto his feet in a show of strength that would shock anyone not a member of this race.

She did this every time they met and every time she did it to Draco, probably because he showed the most discomfort. Hermione smirked at the blonde and got a glare in return while Harry simply stood up and crossed his arms, smiling even if it didn't really reach his eyes.

"Lords and lady Dumbledore, an honor."

It was Albus who spoke this time and with a chuckle. "Please my boy, for the last time call me by my name. He seemed a bit annoyed. Something Harry and Hermione both noticed with smirks and simply shrugged.

"You are our superior officers, our commanders. Please don't expect anything less from us."

He gave a bow and smirked again. "Sir."

Arianna giggled while Aberforth let out an amused, "Humph."

Albus sighed then rose to his full height.

"Alright," he began, business-like and serious in an instant. Arianna's joyful look also vanished as Aberforth seemed to grow more imposing.

"It seems it is time to learn what you have learned."

With a gesture, the entire room came to life with light, revealing a huge arena like compound packed with silent Technomancers, Each one an important figure. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco gasped and immediately felt the need to bow again. They were stunned.

Albus laughed and moved back, sitting himself back down on his throne-like chair, his blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Let your people know Harry My boy. Show us the reason Sargeras has abandoned us."

The entire room leaned in. hundreds of eyes seeming to bore into the four. Harry couldn't believe it. He saw them. He knew who some of these people were, including the supreme commanders of the other ten great cities and the leaders of some of the various clans. Lady Delacour, Lord Grindelwald, Captain Commander Hagrid, President Obama. Each one of these people and all the others in this very room were the leaders, the captains, and the organized hierarchy ruling over the Technomancer race. And each one had come here, waiting for this information…information that was sure to spread once this was over

It was Hermione who spoke, her eyes shining with awe at seeing the leaders all gathered like this and her magic swirled in excitement.

"I didn't know that this…I didn't know this was so…important."

There was a scoff and the young woman looked up at Aberforth. "Of course it is girl," he said with a smirk. "Every important figure on the planet was informed of your mission." He clenched his fist. "We knew from the moment we heard the name Azeroth uttered from vile demon lips that something was up with the legion. Something…drew Sargeras from us."

Angry mutterings reverberated through the chamber.

"I know you all can feel it too." He began. "There are far fewer…new recruits from the legion arriving here. Haven't been for years now…for generations."

His eyes flashed.

"I remember the tales. I have seen the records. The burning legion used to flood this entire planet. Our species was locked in a never ending struggle that seemed hopeless. We didn't have these cities. We only had what we could carry."

He paused seeming to get lost in thought. "At first I paid it no heed, content I was in eth knowledge that no demon encounters me and lives to brag…But now it almost seems as if we could sweep the filth from our world over night. It almost seems like the demons…think we've out lived our usefulness. Sargeras is no longer interested in fighting us and fewer and fewer demons even know of us anymore. They view us…as already conquered."

By the end of that speech every Technomancer in the room was practically frothing at the mouth. How DARE that demon dismiss them so! He would pay! He would pay so dearly!

"So show us!" Bellowed Aberforth. "Show us the world that dares to steal the legion…OUR prey from us!"

Harry pulled out the vile, containing the dread lord's stolen memories and approached Albus. The floor before the ruler of London opened up and a stone basin rose from the hold.

"Of course," was all the boy said, before he uncorked it and poured the liquid in the basin.

The entire room was engulfed in a hologram.

Everyone watched entranced by the scenes that greeted them, were amazed for the first time…ever at the things they had seen. The dread lord Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco had got these memories from was an old one. He had been there the day Archimonde was defeated…and even before that. He had seen Kil'jaeden destroyed at the sunwell and had seen that world tremble with another unbelievable threat.

He had also been the cause of much sorrow and strife and had even turned a few of its denizens to the legion's side.

He has seen every corner of Azeroth and because of this the Technomancers learned…so much.

When it was over everyone was short of breath. The basin sunk back into the floor and the lights in the chamber dimmed. It took a second but Draco opened his mouth to speak, speaking for the first time since arriving.

"So…now we have a face to match the name."

Arianna sighed. "Indeed. What a beautiful world."

She eyed the rest of the people gathered and exhaled, sounding almost depressed. "It pulsates with powerful magics. It's no wonder the demons want it."

There was a growl. "It matters not what that world is made of." This came from an old veteran name Alastor Moody. His slouched over form supported on a deceptively harmless looking staff glared with glowing mechanical eyes at the woman.

"All that matters is that Sargeras is there!" He hobbled forward, powerful magics swirling below the surface f his skin.

"So tell us, Lady Dumbledore, what do you plan to do about that?"

There was a pause. Mutterings once again broke out. What was the plan? What would they do? They wouldn't dare leave Terra…would they?

Albus's answer made numerous people gasp in shock, and then in rage.

"Why that's simple old friend." He said with a slightly insane grin.

"We're going to pay this…Azeroth a visit…"

Harry nearly drew his gun from the sudden explosion of noise.

"Leave Terra! NEVER! Lord Dumbledore how could you ever suggest such a thing! Preposterous. Blasphemous!"

Albus took all of this in calmly, waiting for the people to calm down enough for him to speak. Even Harry and his friends seemed shocked, taken aback and horrified at the idea of abandoning Terra.

Dumbledore's grin seemed to grow.

"Whoever said we were leaving Terra?"

A sudden hologram of their very planet sprang t life in the middle of the chamber.

Several key points around the planet and their moon were highlighted.

"I believe it's time for a change in scenery." He smirked at each and every one of them and relished in their steadily widening eyes.

"Don't you?"

****

**AN: Sorry bout the wait. I've been trying to drudge up the motivation to do that mass update I spoke of. But I had to get this up. Hope yall enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

**Moving plans**

Harry, like the rest of the people gathered on this day, could only stand and gape at the perfect holographic replication of their planet and moon that hovered before them. Numerous key points on the planet were highlighted and several holographic screens projecting streams of data dotted the image all around.

Albus continued to smirk. His amusement was plain to everyone and honestly, it kind of annoyed Potter and his comrades but they refrained from speaking.

Arianna however gave her brother a stunned look.

"Albus, is that what I think…?"

"Of course it is," he said. "It's the only worthwhile option if we are to have our prize." He crossed his arms, his smirk grown a bit more predatory. "Unless you all want to leave it behind?"

"Never," hissed Harry.

Albus nodded. "I thought not." He said.

"But…how?"

At this, Albus made a gesture.

There was a flash and the image of Terra was replaced with something else.

As Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco gaped at the image, Albus began to speak. His voice was crisp and clear, absolute in his decision and his confidence.

"We will transport Terra, and all who make this place a home to the closest coordinates we can get to this…Azeroth. And we will do it with this.

It was a massive generator looking machine that glowed with magic and pulsated with electricity. A fist sized Hourglass filled with glimmering golden sand sat atop the thing while at the same time seven glowing metal spheres rotated around it, Humming an almost soothing tone.

Harry immediately knew what it was, for only this thing was capable of doing what the lord of London had planned.

"Portkey," he murmured, astonished. Beside him, his comrades gasped out similar words.

Albus seemed to smirk slyly. "Yes," he began, "A Portkey."

"But…but how!"

Not even Arianna or Aberforth had known that their brother had gotten his hands on such a thing, an artifact long since abandoned and lost to the throws of time, the only thing in the entirety of the Technomancer race that had been labeled taboo to have.

A portkey could go anywhere, appear anywhere and bypass any barrier, enchantment, ward, force field or security code. The ultimate form of transportation, the portkey almost became the technomancer's undoing six hundred and eighty five years ago when one fell into the hands of the burning legion, resulting in the loss of a great capital and millions of lives.

To ensure security, and to prevent such a catastrophe from happening again, they had each and every single portkey rounded up and destroyed and the knowledge of how to construct them was burned and discarded forever, and that was after a three year long mission to get the one the demons had taken, back.

But there was a problem, even if Dumbledore had somehow gotten his hands on one of these artifatcs…

There still remained a question.

"And how exactly," began a cultured female voice of authority and sternness. "Is a single portkey going to transport the entire planet across the cosmos? What are you planning Albus Dumbledore?"

Everyone turned to face a tall dark-skinned female with smooth obsidian shoulder length hair that seemed to shimmer on its own accord. She was a beautiful thing with a wide set of hips and a narrow waist, almost deceptive in her beauty she was, tricking anyone foolish enough to not know of her into underestimating her.

She wore a tight black leotard like bodysuit that hugged her every curve and painted a very pleasurable experience into the minds of young men and women alike. Shining silver grieves covered her feet and shins and similar armor covered her right forearm and hand, and her left arm all the way up to and including the shoulder. One of her eyes glowed bright green and void-like, a ball of pure magic within her skull instead of the Organic piece well known by normal beings. A thick belt full of different pouches hung snugly on her waist and a similar thing was wrapped around her left thigh, holding both a pistol and her wand. Strapped across her back was a very large and very intimidating looking bazooka like projectile weapon and planted firmly in the center of her chest a circular metal disk with a green light in the center of it, locked securely to her body in a permanent fusion.

She stared, giving Albus an intense look as her arms folded under her breasts, not at all intimidated by the three siblings as they all focused their attention on her.

"Ah, and that is the question isn't it?" asked Albus with that smile of his, his eyes twinkling behind is glasses. The woman's eyes narrowed a bit. "How indeed is a single portkey going to transport us?"

A smirk of her own suddenly blossomed upon the face of the woman as she turned to face the silent enraptured crowd. "We'd need to enhance it somehow." She turned back to Albus.

"But with what?"

At this, Albus's smile grew absolutely terrifying. "Oh I think you kno**w**, President Obama."

(…)

"Bloody fucking hell," muttered an annoyed Draco a few hours later as he, Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped into their quarters, shedding armor and weapons almost haphazardly around the room. Hermione and harry looked amused at their comrade's ire and Ron didn't seem to care either way.

"Bloody Dumbledore," he muttered with no real malice.

"That old man is going senile I swear."

A couple more minutes of annoyed grumbles followed, causing Hermione to sigh in annoyance.

"And why did we have to stay there for the whole meeting? We're grunts, foot soldiers. What possible business did we have there instead of out on the battle field drenching ourselves in the blood of demon spawn?"

At Harry's grunt and Hermione's uncaring shrug, Ron spoke up, a very rare thing for him considering his…condition.

"I must admit," he began, his artificial voice box filling the air with his slightly robotic sounding voice. "They do seem to hold us in higher regard than anyone else."

"Who cares," muttered Draco. "That's not the point. The point is we were there to hear his ridiculously inconceivable plan."

"He obviously wants us to play a part then," muttered Hermione, now down to her bra and Panties. She held her mechanical arm out and clicked a few points on her forearm and bicep. A second later the whole arm popped out of the socket with a hiss and a burst of steam, falling to the ground. The now one armed young woman carefully placed the arm onto her bed before she turned to Draco looking exasperated.

"It is best to not question and just go with it."

"Fuck that!" said Draco with a scowl. "Not if it involves possibly our gruesome deaths trying to go through with some whacked out plan based on pipe dreams and craziness!"

Hermione sighed.

Harry chuckled. "When did you become such a drama queen Draco? Because it certainly wasn't during a time I was around you." He lazily flopped down onto his own bunk. "I'm sure Lord Albus Knows what he's doing. Relax for once in your miserable life."

"I'll relax when we kill Sargeras and not a second before!"

"Then you of all people should shut up about Lord Albus's plan seeing as how it will bring closer to Sargeras."

"Fuck you Potter."

(…)

So many possibilities.

So many probable futures to behold. He saw them all, like flashes, like visions.

He didn't let the countless images of death and destruction get to him, didn't allow himself to be consumed by grief, lest it drive him mad. His only focus was the path.

The one true path to victory. It was hidden amongst these countless outcomes. He just knew it was.

His vision rested briefly upon a possible future for the world his race currently resided upon. He saw a warrior bathed in light, dressed in armor, an army of the world's races and then some, followed by the dragons themselves and even the Naruu.

He saw another future depicting a victorious twilight's hammer as the destroyer contemplated the destruction of his own children, the black dragon flight and felt some semblance of regret.

He saw many, many more…and dismissed them.

Then…

He saw _them._

This wasn't a possible future. He knew that right away. This was a certainty. They were coming, powerful enemies of the burning legion with more experience than any…_any _other world could ever hope to match.

"By the naru," he gasped as he watched.

He saw leagues of them, ruthlessly slaughtering their way through entire hordes of demons, laughing in glee as they were drenched in the blood and the innards of the legion, he saw magics and technologies and unfathomably powerful fusions of the two clash against the fel fueled spells of the demons and overwhelm them with seeming ease.

They were as big a potential threat to the world as they were a savior, for their beliefs will put them into disagreements with numerous people.

They were going to arrive in the skies of Azeroth, bringing not only a whole other world along with them, but some of the most powerful demons Azeroth had ever encountered and it was as he observed the numerous possible outcomes of the meeting between them and the denizens of Azeroth that he knew he had to get the word out.

And as he turned to his acolytes and even to the human prince currently studying under him, he uttered a sentence.

One mere string of words that was going to shake them all.

"Be prepared," he muttered. "They are coming here. "Nothing on this planet is strong enough to oppose them."

As horror began to settle into the hearts of numerous people, their panicked minds already assuming he meant yet another unstoppable evil force, Prince Anduin Wrynn gave the Leader of the Draenei race a calculating yet disturbed and slightly nervous look.

"Who?" he asked. "Who is coming?"

Valen's glowing eyes pierced the prince.

"The burning legion's first enemy." He paused. "Go, young prince, inform your father and the rest of the people of this race, these…demon hunters. Go and tell them to be ready for them."

"Y-yes!"

As the human boy scampered off, Valen's mind was a whirlwind of both excitement and apprehension.

"What destiny will you bestow upon Azeroth I wonder?" he muttered. He had seen all the possibilities, but he did not know which one was true.

To think such a powerful race even existed…or that they had weathered the never ending tide of the burning legion upon their world for this long. These people could be just what this world needed

Or they could be so much…worse.

"Technomancer," he muttered. "What and interesting concept."

****

**Well hello dare! Been a while eh? Yea im sorry for that. Anyway here's the latest chapter. Things start picking up next chapter which hopefully will be out a lot sooner.**

**Tell me what ya thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

**To meet the Grand Commander**

Albus Dumbledore stared with stoic eyes at the holographic image of Terra and the moon. His hands were clasped behind his back and his gaze, unwavering. he was lost in thought. So lost, in fact that he didn't notice the presence approaching until it was right next to him.

"To be so focused and lost in the torrent of your own mind is going to be your downfall some day, brother. I tell you this at least once a week."

He turned to meet the piercing eyes of his sister. Arianna regarded her older brother with a slightly scolding look. Power swirled behind those blue irises and he knew the devastation she was capable of. He gave a chuckle. "I suppose you are right," he said. "Something is bothering you?"

She closed her eyes. "Yes," she began bluntly. "Your plan...Its fool hardy."

Ah. Right to the point. He very much appreciated the directness in which his siblings spoke to him. It was refreshing.

"It's a worthwhile endeavor," he said. "Our purpose in life is the destruction of the burning legion and all who dare to associate with them." He growled and even he proved to be a Technomancer by not being able to hold in the bloodlust and rage as his magical aura spiked and glowed for a brief second. "I will not allow for them to think that they can get away from us."

Arianna sighed. she felt the same way of course but still...

"Our cities will be exposed. Vulnerable," she began, once again staring into his eyes. "We risk a lot by doing this. I'm just asking to make sure you realize this."

Dumbledore said nothing for a good ten seconds. He seemed to get lost in thought again, and right as Arianna was going to get his attention again, he snapped out of it and smirked.

"You sound like the President."

laughter rang from her in a melodious hymn. it was such a contradicting sound coming from a Technomancer, but he took comfort in it. Her demeanor is one of the main reasons she is so powerful. For she knows the meaning of the word restraint.

"Michelle is right to be the way she is. Especially regarding this plan of yours."

he chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

They both knew full well the reason for President Obama's hesitation. She knows what it's like first hand to lose a loved one to an overly ambitious plan of action. She wasn't always the leader of D.C after all.

"And your involvement of Potter and his team. Its fool hardy as well." Arianna's eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Foot soldiers shouldn't have to be burdened with the responsibilities of the higher ups." She Paused, her face taking on a very slight sorrowful look. "Especially after what those four had already gone through."

Albus Dumbledore stared for a good long minute at his sister, looking her right in the eyes.

"They have the strength," was all he said. It was all that needed to be said. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy weren't enlisted take on this mission...

They asked for it...

The mission had been as simple as it was so damn hard. Ron, Hermione, Draco and Harry almost downright demanded the honor of carrying out this mission, something, both Lord Albus and Aberforth had been all too willing to indulge in. Lady Arianna had been skeptical, her desire to see that the four of them remained safe, overruling her rational side. It was endearing. Draco himself loved the fact that the lady seemed so interested in them. Hermione found it a bit annoying.

They were on their way to the capital cities to gather the generators for the force fields. Lord Albus wanted them to connect them to his Portkey, but the biggest problem would be telling the leaders to their faces that they had indeed agreed to surrender their shields and expose their cities to the threat of an all out demon invasion in order to transport Terra to Azeroth. Harry knew, that despite the bit of fame they had gained five years ago, they were still just foot soldiers and thus, very hard to take too seriously. It was going to look downright funny that four soldiers were coming to collect their generators when someone like Albus himself should be the one to be doing this.

And the most nerve racking leader was President Michelle Obama. Upon arrival to D.C, she took one look at them, narrowed her eyes then gave an almost resigned sounding sigh.

"Follow me," she commanded, not even taking the time to greet them. She knew who they were and the four of them were smart enough to know why she was being so terse. Even Draco, the most cantankerous of the group knew better than to mouth off.

Everyone and everything was tense but none more so than the woman they were following.

Michelle's Back story is a tragic one riddled with the over ambitions of her lover that resulted in his death, the death of their two daughters and the near destruction of D.C. Her reluctance to go along with this plan could be misconstrued as cowardice, but to assume so would be a very, very grave mistake. To question her resolve to protect her people and see to the deaths of any demon, even in a joking manner risked bodily harm, dishonor or even death, but to ask her to willingly surrender the greatest defense against the endless tide of demons was something no person should have ever felt right to do.

Harry thought all of this as he and his team followed the President towards the capital building. a large white structure that glowed with blue runes on the doorways and pillars, and was patrolled by the android forms of the past D.C Presidents. all of them stood at attention when they spotted the current leader approaching, which she acknowledged with a nod.

D.C was a perhaps twice as large as London, spread out across more miles of land than London, With citizens that were a bit more technological than they were magical. Many carried wands but preferred their machines and armor. And a good portion of the people here used their magic more as a power source for their weapons than as a weapon itself. It was always surreal, visiting another capital city. Each one was different in so many aspects. Harry cast a glance at both his legs and thought briefly of his upper back area. The D.C mechcrafters were the ones who had saved his team five years ago and he would always be grateful for that.

They followed Michelle into the capital building, down the hall and right to her main office. An oval shaped hub of hovering screens and streams of data and magical energy. Up in the corners you could just barely spot the motionless forms of a pair of large mechanical spiders, ready and waiting to strike at just the slightest twitch of the president's aura. Michelle walked up to her desk and lightly tapped a single -glowing yellow button.

"The generator is below," she said. "Get ready."

Draco opened his mouth to speak "Eh? for wh-?"

They were all engulfed in a flash of light before he could finish.

They reappeared in a large circular room with no doors and no windows. It was almost eerie, the darkness that blanketed this area and the four soldiers had to the darkness. Michelle chuckled in amusement at their disorientation, waiting for them to get situated before she continue don.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Draco with a grimace and a glare. "Warn a guy before you do something like that! Bloody hell!" Hermione almost gasped and smacked Draco upside the head. "Show some respect you idiot!"

"Fuck you! I hate Teleportation and all of you know this." He clutched at his stomach. Ron just looked up, a slight smile upon his face while Harry took the time to subtly observe the president. Michelle was just standing there, an amused smirk upon her lips as she watched Hermione and Draco bicker, perhaps memorizing her own past and the little squabbles she use to get into with her husband. But the look only lasted a few seconds before she cleared her throat.

"come. We are wasting time." She turned and the four followed without complaint.

They came upon very large metal door that although looked like a simple door, was far from it. Harry could feel the overwhelming amount to energies flowing through. Nothing was getting past this door with brute force. Harry knew instantly that almost nothing had the strength to simply barge into the room through this door.

They would die an agonizing death.

There was a brief flash of a pair of glowing green eyes, filled with a twisted kind of lust in his mind for a just a second, causing him to tense up for just a second.

"Before I open this door," began Michelle with a very serious look upon her face. "I will once again reiterate the danger of this plan. You were given time to get your minds set right and to gather resolve needed to do this in the form of simply flying here. I am not pleased with this plan of Dumbledore's...but I can see what he wants and I support that, if anything else."

She placed a hand on the handle and began to channel her magic into the metal, causing thousands of runes to spring to life on the door and a dozen holographic screens to pop up, each of them streaming a piece of the security code longer than anyone would every hope to try and count.

"Once I disable the main unit powering the force field, and hand it over to you, you will have no time to rest. There are portals already waiting for you to take you to each city after this one. This has to be quick. The demons WILL notice our defenses are down. You have a day at most. a few hours at minimal."

She pierced them with her gaze. Her magical eye seemed to glow more intensely. "Are you absolutely _sure _you can do this? I will not risk the safety of my city on a possibility that this can be done. You have to be certain."

The four of them exchanged looks. It only took a second.

Draco, grinned almost impishly. "Hand us that Generator already, President Obama."

she stared for ten seconds, then smirked. "Fine then." The runes flashed red and the screens beeped. _"Access granted." _

The door swung open and bathed them all in white light...

(-)

Glowing green eyes radiating with the emotions and power of a dozen high-level demons narrowed as they snapped to the west.

The several dozens of demons behind her flinched as her aura fluctuated a bit, their eyes nervously dancing about. She rose, her form becoming illuminated as she rose up out of the shadows and continued to stare to the west. She was a tall lithe thing with a sinful attractiveness about her. Her skin was an ashen grey and her hair, a glimmering purple curtain that hung almost to the ground. Her body was curvaceous with plump rear, thighs and breasts and her face a cute heart shape.

Massive wings spread out like an ominous beacon from her shoulders and bathed the area before her in shadow and a pair of horns curved up and back from her forehead. Fangs glinted as she laughed, full and loud.

"Oh my, what's thiiiis?"

A female Nethrazim, a rarity thought to not even exist. In fact, the females of the dread lords didn't fight. Not that they couldn't, they were more of the caretakers of the worlds they inhabited, acting as guards for the young, harsh trainers for adolescents or wives and concubines for their male counterparts. To see one out on the front lines engaging in battle is a sign not of power or respect. It is sign of banishment, shame. She must have been viewed as unattractive or was truly pathetic at the tasks she was being taught to perform. But this one was different. This is a woman so powerful she actually had the ability to command the demons that reside upon this stubborn world.

Though her path wasn't an easy one.

She's been fighting against the technomancers for the last ten thousand years. She is a veteran of this war, more powerful and more experienced than almost any other demon. She's been here since she was but a child, flung to this world for her weakness, under the guise of training when in reality her home world simply wanted to cast her away to die. She's seen the rise and fall of countless would be generals and over lords and she herself has clawed her way up from the very bottom of the latter. To ignore her advice is to invite a painful agonizing death...either from the technomancers themselves, or from her for foolish arrogance. She has survived countless encounters with the denizens of this world and has a kill count even higher.

She arrived on Terra, a timid runt of a thing afraid of her own shadow. But has evolved into the demoness she is today, gleefully engaging the denizens of this world in glorious battle, uncaring of who or what stood in her way. The other demons learned long ago of her bitterness. She cares not for the legion, or their goals or why they ventured to use this world as their makeshift training facility. At one point in her life when she was younger, she might have even tried to join the Technomancers had they actually stopped trying to slaughter her long enough to hear her story. But now all she cares about is the next fight. Everything about her is a deadly weapon designed for that purpose and that purpose alone. Becoming the grand commander was just a nice little after affect

She is NOT to be lightly trifled with, and everything, both demon and Technomancer know this.

Power swirled around her as she closed her eyes and took a long desire-filled inhalation through the nose

Technomancers were so...alluring! She could not deny this. their power and their pride and determination. Everything about them was impressive. She wouldn't deny that she liked them. No one had the power to call her on it and live anyway. The Technomancers didn't look at here with judgmental eyes, that is, not the type of eyes that were given to her all through her childhood. They saw her as a powerful demon who needed to be killed. they didn't even flinch at the fact that she was a female dread lord. They didn't care, and for that, she has developed a twisted sort of attractiveness towards them. The way the Technomancer treated her...

Like an equal, was far greater than those of her own so called affiliation had treated her.

But none of them...no other Technomancer, no matter how strong or weak would ever have her interest like..._Those _four. Their faces were burned into her memory, never to fade away or blur. She made sure to remember _every _detail about them, right down the very expression of defiant determination in their eyes in the very last moments they had been staring each other down. She _Knew _them. And they her.

It had been five years since they'd met. The fight they had, had been the most exhilarating little duel she'd had in her entire life. They were still new, probably fresh from training. And honesty, when she and they had bumped into each other, she was ready to kill them quickly and be on her way. They weren't even worth all of her full attention. That had changed very quickly and before she knew it, she was in a fight that actually threatened to end her life.

They fought for an hour, and in the end she had been the victor.

She knew that they'd survived though. they were too tenacious not to. Even though she'd all but dismembered the four of them, they were the only ones who can claim the impossible title of those-who-lived, survivors against her. It was amazing. Those that had witnessed the battle were quick to spread the word. Both Technomancer and Demon talk about the four who had not only managed to survive an encounter with the Grand Commander, they had actually fought her to a draw AND grievously injured her. Something no demon or Technomancer either alone or in a group had ever managed to accomplish. Even the leaders of the great capitals were weary of facing her.

They weren't even all that strong, but they were smart. They were strategic, they were crafty. And for them, that's all that was needed.

Since then she's developed a sort of obsession. She pursued the four of them everywhere, just barely out of range, she always missed them by a week, a day...an hour. All she encountered were the devastated remains of whatever poor fools had tried to face them. They were getting stronger everyday and she wanted to taste that power. she wanted to face them again. She wanted to _Enjoy_ every aspect of them.

So when her senses tingled with the feel of a familiar quartet of auras, she gasped in giddy excitement.

They were on the move. Had been for about a week now. At first, she was confused. As she chased them across the world, she became lost in thought. What were they up to? what were they doing? it was weird. they hadn't even stopped to engage some of the demon camps. They passed over them without so much as a second glance. She kept her distance, curiosity preventing her from simply rushing up on them.

Her patience rewarded her. she followed them across the world to the Technomancer City of D.C and waited, just outside the boundaries of all the sensors. She simply plopped down and stared, unblinkingly down at the city.

She waited, perhaps ten minutes before something so astonishing, she actually fell over, happened.

There was a pulsation of energy, a large hiss, and then the barrier surrounding the city abruptly vanished. She was so shocked that she almost missed her quarry teleporting away.

"Holy shit," she gasped out as she came to a startling revelation.

The generators that powered the force fields that protected their cities...

They were shutting them down.

Such a thing was...monumental. If the burning legion learned of this before the technomancers were ready, it would cause chaos. the demons, foolish as they were, would swarm the cities. But it would cause massive problems for the Technomancers. She knew that a demon invasion would be nothing but a very large annoyance at best for the zealous strugglers for the ownership of their world. They were much too powerful now to be worried about losing any of their capitals to the legion. However the distractions that dealing with said invasions would cause, would leave them open for thievery. Important information, vital items key to the techniques of the Technomancers, if reverse engineered to fit demon purpose, could even weaken them or strengthen the demons enough for the legion to secure complete control of this world. Oh she could elevate herself to even higher levels of rank simply by being the demon responsible for taming Terra...

But, the mere fact that they were shutting down their generators meant that they were up to something. something big. Did she really want to cause anything to keep them from accomplishing it? technically it was her duty to do just that. But in reality?

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Do your thing, little Technomancers. But as a reward I will have what I seek."

And without another word, she dispersed into a swarm of bats.

She was so close to them. She'd wait until they finished their little mission.

Then she would swoop down upon them without warning and without hesitation.

(-)

Anduin stood before the numerous leaders of the world's neutral factions and the alliance, three weeks after Velen had sent him to inform the people of the coming strangers. At first, no one had believed him. They wanted to refuse to believe his words, already fearful of the chaos currently taking place on the world right now, but as he insisted and continued his message, the people began to believe him. The leaders of the alliance themselves had asked him for more details. But he couldn't give any.

"All I know is that these people...they are the Burning legion's first enemy." he said. "The prophet seemed both excited and fearful of them. He claims that they are stronger than anything we have or ever will face again."

This of course made the leaders uneasy. Many glances were exchanged and silent conversations took place. All eyes focused on Prophet Velen who hadn't said a word yet. His eyes were closed, as if he were in a trance, but they knew he was aware. He was listening as well.

So Varian spoke directly to him.

"Just what kind of people...are we dealing with? and when are they supposed to arrive?"

For a second... Nothing. Velen gave no indication that he heard anything, until his eyes snapped open.

"They are called Technomancer. It is both a race name and a battle class with several sub divisions. They are...they are mixed. A blend of their planet's numerous home species with the bulk being that of a pair of races extremely similar or perhaps almost exactly that of Humans. Countless years of evolution and struggle has blended all sentient life on that planet into one singular species, who have honed both magic and Machine to such a degree that a single one of their weakest soldiers could lay waste to an entire Stormwind squadron. They are that powerful."

As gasps echoed all through the hall, Velen spoke some more. "They will be here within the week."

"Then we must get ready," said Tyrande, plans already flowing through her mind. "These people will be needing sanctuary and help. We mus-"

"No."

Velen's word stopped everyone in their tracks. His face was uncharacteristically serious, wary almost his tail twitched nervously.

"The Technomancers are not on the run," he began. "They are not abandoning their endless fight against the burning legion. They are not in search of allies or sanctuary. They do not need any of that." he paused, his eyes boring into them all.

"They are simply on a hunt. We are a means to an end." he leaned forward. the images of the possible futures all still clear in his mind. "They will come here, and we will have to prove to them that we are worthy of their respect...their attention. That we are capable of fighting alongside them, or we will be simply swept aside as they chase the dark titan."

The impact of those words were profound. No one could believe what they had just heard.

"So then," began Varian Wrynn, his adrenalin already beginning to rise. "They are a threat, a hostile group." His eyes narrowed. "I will not kowtow to anyone, let alone some alien race looking to selfishly pursue their revenge at the cost of our world."

His hands were already clenching. "We've already been through so much. Who are these people to judge us? If I have to. I will march up to their leader myself, and say as much."

Velen gave a smile at the king's response. "Good," he said. "That may just work."

At his confused stare, the prophet elaborated. "The Technomancers are a threat, yes this is true. they are perhaps the biggest threat Azeroth will ever face. But they are also the greatest potential salvation. The Technomancers are not a hostile or conquering race. They are simply battle hardened and know only how to interact with one another." His smile turned almost impish. "Show them strength. Show them the iron will to fight. Prove to them you are a king, that you are a man, a warrior."

"Is there another way?" began Tyrande. She wasn't so sure about challenging the strength of such a powerful race, if the prophet is to be believed. "Is there another way to gain their favor?" she asked.

Velen nodded. "The best way to gain the technomancers as an ally, as far as I've seen. Perhaps the only way to gain them as companions, would be to heal their world. Do that and they will bond with us for the rest of their existence."

"See? now that just impossible," grunted Gelbin. "How in blazes are we supposed to get to their home world to do that?"

Velen's eyes flashed with amusement. "It's simple really." he began. "They are bringing it with them."

Thus time there were spit takes.

Anduin stayed in the background, seemingly forgotten. He watched as the alliance leaders got themselves all excited over the Technomancers and couldn't help the warm smile. But as he smiled, he began to think.

"Technomancer..." he muttered. "A blend of Magic and machine within your own body..."

He gave his light magic a quick pulse, and then eyed his bow. "How interesting ."

(-)

Without any sort of hesitation. Harry, Hermione, Draco and Ron dropped to one knee in front of Aberforth, Albus and Arianna.

"Mission accomplished," said Harry. He rose, presenting a glowing box.

"The power crystals to the force field generators to the nine great capitals, all safely gathered and ready." The ruler of London took the box, holding it gently, as if one sudden move would break the box open.

This was it.

"Now all that remains...is London's crystal," he muttered. Aberforth nodded and began to type in a code, while scanning his eye and palm. Arianna approached the four of them. "Get some rest," she muttered. "Ten consecutive teleportations while carrying an increasing number of powerful items must have been exhausting."

Draco gave a cocky smirk. "For the Mudblood perhaps." Hermione smacked him upside the head. Ron sighed. Arianna laughed.

"But in all seriousness my lady," began Hermione, her eyes brimming with excitement and lust for battle.

"This world we are going to. It could be filled with all manner of hostiles. This horde and this alliance in particular..." the rest didn't need to be said. Arianna could see it plain as day and she found herself smirking.

_The Potential for battle..._

"Yes, I see your point. I would like to test these people," she said. "It is only fair that you get to do the same."

_"System shut down commencing."_

The entire world of Terra shuttered as the last anti-burning legion city-wide Force field shimmered and died, leaving the world's entire population of technomancers, exposed to the burning legion for the first time in over two-thousand years. Everything seemed to go still for just a second as Albus gathered London's power crystal from the generator and made his way over to his portkey.

"When I begin the sequence, what little time we had before the demons realize we are exposed to them, will vanish in an instant, and I will go into a trance-like state in order to guide the portkey to get to the right coordinates. Be ready to fight. Not a single drop of demon blood is to remain within their vile corpses!"

Harry's mouth twisted into a bloodthirsty grin. "Let them come! It's already been too long since I've spilt demon blood!"

Draco's canines grew and his hair got a little wilder, his form crouched down and hunched, like a predator waiting and ready. Hermione's aura flared out around her and Ron began to glow.

Arianna began to float, her pure white robe flaring out all around her as a sickly, ghostly aura began to swirl around her. Aberforth's entire body broke apart at the seams, coming apart like a complicated puzzle revealing for a split second, the organic brain, heart, lungs and entrails, before it came back together again in the form of a large mechanical lion.

Dumbledore opened the box and chanted in rapid succession. The world began to hum as the crystals rose up out of the box and began to orbit around the portkey. Tethers of energy began to attach themselves to the hourglass at the top, feeding their potent energy. Then Albus himself touched the hourglass and instantly became engulfed in a glowing sphere of white.

At once, the demons reacted. A great cry of monstrous anticipation rang up from the ground and into the sky as the burning legion became aware of the Technomancer's exposure. The skies turned black with the innumerable forms of flying demons.

In D.C, President Obama armed her weapon and with a twitch of her aura, the countless forms of mechanical animals materialized all around her as the denizens of the city cried out in blood thirsty anticipation. vehicles sprang to life all over the city and took to the skies and to the streets.

"Let's raise some hell," she muttered, her glowing eye pulsating once.

Harry eyed the sky as the top of Hogwarts castle opened up and allowed for the platform holding the portkey to rise up and out of it. He growled as he spotted the demons.

He turned to his team. Aberforth and Arianna had long since rushed out to meet the demons head on. "I hope you're ready," he practically growled. "Because it's about to come to a head."

There was a flash and a shock wave of demonic power exploded out from the point between the four of them so suddenly, they could do nothing but allow themselves to be thrown off in four different directions.

"Argh! what the hell!?"

"Oh my, OH MY! So this is what you lovely little toys have been doing? How absolutely fascinating!"

The voice that rang out froze all four members of Harry's team in an instant before the bat cloud had even finished dispersing.

Draco's feral features faded instantly and Ron subconsciously clutched at his throat. Hermione's eyes were huge and unblinking and Harry himself could only gape in shock.

That voice, that body. That _aura! _she couldn't be here! not now, not during this critical moment! why now, of all times!? why couldn't she wait till after!?

"Hello there," she said in a sensual voice so full of electric sexuality that it would have made a man who didn't know what she was capable of, instantly try and be her slave. "It's has been...such a long time."

She walked with a sway in her hip towards Draco first. her tongue sensually dancing over her lips as she approached.

"How I've so..._Missed _you all," she breathed out when she got too close, Draco hissed and sprang to his feet, a condensed ball of energy already exploding from the tip of his wand, aimed at her face. She smirked and flicked the attack to the side.

"Oho? such hostility!" she giggled, this time looking directly into Harry's eyes. The man resisted the urge to flinch and rub the scar on his forehead. "You haven't missed me at all?"

It was Hermione who spoke, her arm already transformed and ready. "I can't say that any of us in particular are happy to see you." She smirked, an almost insane gleam exploding to life in her eyes. "But then again, it would be both a great honor and an extreme satisfaction to end your life right here in this very room," she said, her voice a low growl. "Grand commander of the Burning legion stationed on our planet."

"Vasiliva the death weaver."

The female Nethrezim's eyes flashed red...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**WHEW! feels good to get this off mah chest! ugh! finally gettin back into the groove or writing! I think. After a very long period of writer's block, something I'm sure isn't all the way gone just yet by the way, I AM BACK! With the completion of this chapter! i hope yal enjoyed it. It was a very hard thing to write. hard to connect the different stories going on in this chap. **

**Anyway tell me what ya thought.**


End file.
